Star Dream
|-|Star Dream= |-|Fused with Access Ark= |-|NOVA= |-|Star Dream Soul OS= |-|NOVA OS= |-|Heart of NOVA= Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 4-A | 4-A Name: Star Dream; Mother Computer Origin: Kirby: Planet Robobot Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Supercomputer based on ancient technology with acquired sentience Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 & 3), Flight & Spaceflight, Power Mimicry (Via the Invader Armors he made, which produces different powers depending on who's piloting them, assimilating Kirby's Copy Ability power), Information Analysis, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation & Projection (In the form of projectiles or small lasers from portals, fields of energy shaped like letters or numbers, or large lasers from it's core, mouth or eyes), Black Hole Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Teleportation, Reality Warping (Is the same type of machine as NOVA, which can grant wishes; It's suggested that Star Dream can do the same), Portal Creation, Summoning & Dimensional Travel (Can create portals to other dimensions, which it uses to launch meteors, summon Invader Armor mechs Gigavolt II mechs as Star Dream Soul OS that ram opponents, summon objects from Galactic NOVA's design as a pocket watch that chews opponents, [[Light Manipulation|a flashlight that emits damaging light], or a weather vane that launches arrows]. Summoned Galacta Knight), can merge with the Access Ark and control it, homing missiles, can reform the Access Ark's "legs" to swipe at opponents, can suck in opponents as large as massive battleships in its third form and spit them out for damage, or suck in meteors and spit them out as projectiles, can create clones of other beings, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (WDKstX6.png|Deleted every trace of Haltmann, including his memories and his soul. Turned Meta Knight into Haltmann Inc's subservient Mecha Knight), Spatial Manipulation (While fused with the Access Ark, it can let the stars & nebula in the background to be constantly warping relatively slowly in perspective. While fused with the Access Ark in its Soul OS form, it was capable of rotating space, including the multiple stars and nebula in the background, this also leaves them constantly warping as it could previously do), Creation (Made Code Cubes out of nothing, and created Stock Mecha Knights and Invader Armors. Created a massive cylindrical structure of unknown purpose that is shattered in its defeat), Reactive Power Level (Being one-shotted and heavily damaged by Galacta Knight somehow severely increased its power in all of its forms, having a new one where he fights after having already mostly taking what previously defeated it), Danmaku, Absorption, Fusionism, BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Can turn others into robots or cyborgs, Resistance to Mind Manipulation & Soul Manipulation (Due to being a robot) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Fought Kirby with the Robobot Armor fused with the battleship Halberd. Gave Kirby a better fight than improved versions of Meta Knight and King Dedede at the time) | Multi-Solar System level (Absorbed the Access Ark and became stronger than before. However, admits to be vastly inferior to Kirby) | Multi-Solar System level (While fused with the Access Ark it was capable of rotating space, including the multiple stars and nebula in the background. Even after being heavily beaten by Kirby, still has the strength to inhale him and give another fight, with its core no less. After having the pillars of its core destroyed, its heart fights Kirby and its death throes can nearly one-shot him) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Kept up with the Halberd while travelling backwards. If not stopped, Star Dream would've traveled around the universe performing omnicide. Given that its initial goal was to efficiently expand President Haltmann's empire, it should be capable of doing this within Haltmann's lifetime) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, possibly far higher (Can support its own weight, but has an inconsistent size) | Class Y (Merged with the Access Ark, a planet-sized mechanism that can support its own weight with its "legs", falling into Popstar when the last one is momentarily destroyed by Kirby) | Class Y (Should be at least equal than before) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level '''(Took an attack from Galacta Knight and was not destroyed, however it was noticeably damaged. Took several shots from the Halberd's and did not seem to cause much damage to it and it was only destroyed when Kirby cut it in half) | '''Multi-Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level Stamina: As a machine, likely limitless or near-limitless Range: Several astronomical units, interstellar with projectiles and shockwaves, interdimensional via portals Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Supergenius. Is the most advanced computer in the galaxy, existing as a creation of The Ancients and reactivated by President Haltmann. Star Dream was viewed as perfect by Susie, and presumably all members of the Haltmann Works Company, including Haltmann himself, who rejoiced in its complexity. Created several futurists machines for the Haltmann Works Company, such as the Invader Armor, Mecha Knight & Mecha Knight+. Has immense knowledge of beings that it shouldn't have any affiliation with, like Dark Matter, Queen Sectonia, and Galacta Knight. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Base | Merged with the Access Ark | Star Dream Soul OS / Core Gallery Star Dream's inhale.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Kirby Category:Nintendo Category:Final Bosses Category:Machines Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:BFR Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Murderers Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Traitors Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Tier 4 Category:Dimensional Travel Users